


【DMC/VD】与半魔讨论人伦是否弄错了什么

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 摸了新的鱼。因为昨天的鱼被基友们哭天喊地声讨了，于是窝又摸了甜的。但是你们信吗甜的卡文比虐的严重多了！所以窝也不知道窝写的是些个什么OOC的东西，乱写一气然后发文了事.jpg窝再也不要选择这种超南的命题了！ps.闺蜜组万岁！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【DMC/VD】与半魔讨论人伦是否弄错了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 摸了新的鱼。
> 
> 因为昨天的鱼被基友们哭天喊地声讨了，于是窝又摸了甜的。
> 
> 但是你们信吗甜的卡文比虐的严重多了！
> 
> 所以窝也不知道窝写的是些个什么OOC的东西，乱写一气然后发文了事.jpg
> 
> 窝再也不要选择这种超南的命题了！
> 
> ps.闺蜜组万岁！

“我哥最近真的很不对劲。”

久违的闺蜜聚会上，Dante摩挲着凝满水雾的杯沿，开门见山地向两位他的损友兼债主的女士吐露烦恼。

“他什么时候对劲过。”

Lady则对此表达了不屑。

“不，这不太一样。他确实挺安分的没有一点要搞事情的样子，但是就跟变了个人一样，温柔得让人恶心。”

他停顿了一下，对面的两位女士用手肘支着下巴，眼里闪着好奇的光催促他继续说下去。

“采购回来的时候他会帮我开门，会接过我手里拎的东西。似乎很有兴致地做各种不同的菜还一定要在餐桌上看着我吃，如果不说好吃还不满意。而且他还坚持每天一定要有早安吻和晚安吻，老天我们可都四十多了！”

“哇哦，这听上去可不像是时隔多年后共同生活的两兄弟。”Trish一针见血地吐槽。

“根本就像是新婚燕尔开始同居的夫妻呢。”而Lady也与她一唱一和。

“什么？！我们可是亲生的双胞胎兄弟！”

“谁说不是呢。问题的关键只在于，你爱他吗。”

“我当然爱他！但那只是作为兄弟——”

“别给这一切加上前提Dante，你只需要确认这一点就可以了。你爱他吗。”

“我……我当然，爱他。”

“很好，那么就只剩下一个问题了。”

两位女士交换了一个了然的眼神。

“所以——你们特意找Dante不在家的时候，是有事找我？”

Vergil坐在事务所办公桌后通常属于他弟弟的椅子上，面无表情地抬头看着两位不速之客。

“只有一件事，问完我们就走。”Lady单手叉腰，毫不畏惧地瞪着某位擅长制冷的前任魔王，“你到底是怎么看Dante的。”

“你是用什么立场来问我这个问题的呢，Arkham的女儿。”

“我们是他的朋友！是相当于他家人的存在！”

Vergil笑了，他双手交叠着撑在办公桌上，语气依然十分平淡。

“如果我没记错的话，我才是那个和他有血缘关系的人。”

“我知道你是，但是和他相处时间最长的可是我！”

Trish适时抓住差点冲上去拍桌的女伴，很显然逐渐变得幼稚的争论对解决问题毫无意义，她换了另一种方式来问他。

“我们只是很好奇，就恶魔的伦理观而言，即便与血缘关系者交配也没有什么问题，这一点对你也同样适用吗？”

“我建议你换一个不那么粗鄙的词比较好，恶魔小姐。”

“比如说？我想想……”Trish试探着问，“伴侣？”

“听上去不错。”

“嘿等等！你认为你们能算伴侣吗？Dante愿意吗？”Lady插入他们的对话。

“他不愿意吗？”

Vergil反问道。

“我不知道。你又没有问过他。”

Lady突然变得十分平静，仿佛刚才气到要拍桌的根本是别人。她抛下这句话之后拉着Trish似乎心满意足地离开了。

Vergil今天也没弄明白突然上门的两位女士到底是想做什么。

“呃、Vergil……我想和你谈谈。”

还算愉快的晚餐时间结束后，Dante把空掉的碗碟挪到了一边边。

“刚好，我也有事要和你谈。”

“噢是吗，那、你先？”

“你愿意做我的伴侣吗？”

“咳咳咳咳！什么？！”

Vergil不动声色地默默递了一杯水给被自己口水呛到的弟弟，然后在得到回答之前继续问他。

“那你呢，你要谈什么。”

“呃……算了，没事了”他眼神游离了一下，“倒是你，为什么突然这么问，这可一点都不像你。”

“也许吧。”他用手挥开眼前的空气，略微有一些迟疑，“因为Arkham的女儿说，她是和你相处时间最长的人。”

“噢，她说得也没错，毕竟你知道，都已经二十多年了。”Dante略微思索了一小会儿，继续说，“嘿！我觉得你不需要在乎这些，你自己说的，我们时间还有很多。”

Vergil挑了挑眉不置可否，然后他问：“那么，你的回答呢。”

“事实上，我认为你没必要确认这一点。”Dante回答说。

“嗯，我也这么认为。”Vergil向后挪了一下椅子，在他即将站起来之前，他突然想起什么一样开口说，“你还记得我们在塔顶上的时候吗，now I do want a kiss from my little brother。”

然后他隔着餐桌，探过身子亲吻了他的兄弟。

END


End file.
